Aerial Ace
Aerial Ace is a -type move introduced in Generation III that is unaffected by Accuracy and/or Evasion modifications. It was Swellow's signature move before the start of Generation IV. Description |An extremely speedy and unavoidable attack.}} |An extremely fast attack against one target. It can't be evaded.}} |The user confounds the foe with speed, then slashes. The attack lands without fail.}} |The user confounds the target with speed, then slashes. The attack lands without fail.}} |The user confounds the target with speed, then slashes. This attack never misses.}} Effect In Battle Aerial Ace is an attack that will always hit the opponent Pokémon if they are visible. The user confounds the foe with speed, then slashes. The attack lands without fail. In Contests Aerial Ace in contests falls under the category Cool and gains two appeal points when used. If it is used during the first turn of any round, it will gain an extra two points. Learnset By leveling up |25|17|17|17|15|STAB='}} ||17|17|17|15|STAB='}} / ||13|13|9|9|STAB='}} / ||13|13 ( ) 10 ( )|10|10}} |34|34|34|34 ( ) 21 ( )|21|STAB='}} |38|38|38|38 ( ) 21 ( )|21|STAB='}} / ||42|42|42 ( ) 29 ( )|29|STAB='}} / ||25|25|25|25|STAB='}} / ||28|28|28|28|STAB='}} / ||28|28|28|28|STAB='}} / |||||17}} / |||15|15|15|STAB='}} / |||15|15|15|STAB='}} / |||23|23|23|STAB='}} / |||23|23|23|STAB='}} ||||1, 65|1}} / ||||22|22}} / ||||22|22}} / ||||1|1}} / ||||16|16}} |||||20}} |||||20|STAB=}} / |||||23}} Gallery Aerial Ace depicted in Generation III |games5 = Aerial Ace V.png Aerial Ace depicted in Generation V |anime3 = Vladimir Pidgeotto Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Vladimir's Pidgeotto Ash Swellow Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Swellow Drake Altaria Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Drake's Altaria Winona Swellow Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Winona's Swellow Angela Shiftry Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Angela's Shiftry Tucker's Arcanine Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Tucker's Arcanine Brandon Ninjask Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Brandon's Ninjask Solidad Pidgeot Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Solidad's Pidgeot |anime4 = Ash Starly Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Starly Ash Staravia Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Staravia Ash Staraptor Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Staraptor Holly Wingull Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Holly's Wingull Paul Honchkrow Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Paul's Honchkrow May Beautifly Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by May's Beautifly Ursula Gabite Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ursula's Gabite Zoey Leafeon Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Zoey's Leafeon Ash Quilava Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Quilava |anime5 = Trip Tranquill Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Trip's Tranquill Ash Unfezant Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Unfezant Brycen Beartic Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Brycen's Beartic Elesa Emolga Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Elesa's Emolga Skyla Unfezant Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Skyla's Unfezant Soren Braviary Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Soren's Braviary Ash Krookodile Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Krookodile |anime6 = Ash Frogadier Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Frogadier Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Ash's Ash-Greninja |anime7 = Kiawe Charizard Aerial Ace.png Aerial Ace being used by Kiawe's Charizard }} es:Golpe aéreo Category:Unmissable moves Category:Moves with a base power of 60